El escudero
by AquaTenea
Summary: Antes de la batalla de Aguasnegras Tyrion necesita una distracción, así que visita una taberna en las afueras. Allí se encuentra con una persona con quien tendrá una interesante conversación.


Antes de nada, esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras y va dirigida a Khaleesi.

Sé que no es exactamente lo que pedías, pero espero que disfrutes esta historia cortita sobre dos grandes personajes.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister miró con desdén aquel antro cochambroso en el que iba a meterse. Nunca había tenido demasiados reparos en entrar en tascas de poca monta, y jamás diría que no a una buena cerveza servida por una moza de anchas caderas, pero sabiendo que aquella noche podría morir quería tomar una última copa en un lugar decente. Aunasí, entró. Al ver el ambiente, se halló rodeado de gente de todo tipo: caballeros de poca monta, prostitutas en busca de algún cliente y algún que otro muchacho que pedía en la barra. El no conocía a nadie, pero todos parecían conocerle a el. Tomó asiento en la barra, al lado de un muchacho bajo y de apariencia tímida.

\- Póngame un vino de El Rejo – le dijo a la camarera, que le atendía solícita – Y otro para mi amigo – dijo refiriéndose al joven que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Es usted muy gentil, pero yo no bebo – dijo el muchacho.

Tenía el pelo oscuro y era bajo. Tyrion aproximó que tendría 13 o 14 años, y por su aspecto asustado, posiblemente fuera a luchar en la batalla de Aguasnegras, que se libraría esa misma noche.

\- Será mejor que bebas, las batallas no se libran sobrio. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

\- Podrick. Podrick Payne – dijo mientras probaba un sorbo y ponía un gesto de desagrado. - Seré su escudero.

\- ¿De veras? Pues has venido al lugar perfecto para conocerme. ¿A quien has servido, Pod?

\- Llámeme Podrick, por favor. He servido a Ser Lorrimer.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Tyrion dando su tercer sorbo y terminándose la copa.

\- Ser Lorrimer, un caballero errante

\- ¡Vaya! No podía esperar nada mejor de mi padre. Me nombra mano y me da un escudero sin experiencia. Lo mas probable es que muera esta noche, así que pediré otra copa.

\- Si me permite, señor, no debería beber antes de la batalla.

\- Solo hay dos cosas que uno debe hacer antes de una batalla, Pod: beber y follar. Puede ser tu última oportunidad para hacerlo. ¿Has estado con alguna dama?

\- No, aún no. Y llámeme Podrick.

\- Bueno, pues yo me encargo de tu primera vez. ¿Te gusta alguna de estas o tenemos que ir a ver a Meñique?

\- Em... No, en realidad no me interesa...

\- ¿Porqué no? ¿Acaso no te gustan las mujeres?

\- Si, me gustan.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el problema, Pod?

\- No es un tema que debiera hablar con mi superior, si me permite. Y llámeme...

\- Mira, chico, es muy sencillo. No te voy a llamar Podrick, no me gusta ese nombre. Pod suena mejor y es mas sencillo de recordar. Tampoco tengo pensado dejar que me maten esta noche, y para eso debería tener contento a mi escudero. Así que no pienso permitir que vayas a la batalla y me protejas sin saber a que saben los labios de una mujer. ¿Qué problema tienes con mi proposición?

Pod lo pensó un tiempo y decidió que se lo diría.

\- Vera... Hay una joven con quien me gustaría yacer por primera vez.

\- ¡Vaya! El joven Pod está enamorado. ¿Y quién es? ¿Es de alta alcurnia?

\- No, es... Se llama Selyne. Es la hija del panadero y vive en lecho de pulgas. Cada mañana paso por allí para verla, pero nunca he hablado con ella.

\- Y mejor será que no lo hagas, Pod. Solo hay un par de mujeres en Poniente con quien podría tener una conversación interesante, y no me acostaría con ninguna de ellas. Las mujeres bellas no necesitan ser cultas, y tienen la cabeza llena de pájaros y cuentos sobre príncipes y caballeros.

Tyrion pidió otras dos copas mientras Pod le hablaba sobre la belleza de Selyne, que tenía el pelo rizado y oscuro, los ojos verdes y la tez bronceada del sur dorniense. Le llevaba un par de años a Podrick, y por ello jamás había sido capaz de entablar una conversación con ella. Además, según decía el muchacho, adoraba a los siete, y tenia especial predilección por La Madre. A Tyrion le recordó a Tysha, no tanto por su físico, sino por la devoción que el muchacho le profesaba. El primer amor, el que jamás se olvida, ese era el que le estaba describiendo Pod.

\- ¿Entonces me recomienda que no me acerque a ella? - preguntó el muchacho tras un rato de charla.

\- Te recomiendo que escojas a otra para esta noche. Si de verdad quieres enamorar a esa Selyne necesitas práctica. Además, no puedo permitir que mi escudero muera sin haber probado uno de los mayores placeres de esta vida. ¿Te gustan las pelirrojas?

\- No, me gustan las morenas.

\- Pues yo te diré que haremos. Vamos a tomarnos otra copa, después iremos a ver a Meñique y escogerás a una doncella. Cuando hayas terminado vendrás al castillo y yo estaré esperando para que me cuentes como te ha ido, y después iremos a la batalla.

\- De acuerdo, señor – dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, Pod?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y qué te causa mas miedo? ¿La batalla que libraremos esta noche o la mujer que te espera?

\- Ambas.

\- Pues no deberías tener miedo de ninguna. En el fondo se actúa de la misma manera. No huyas, eso te deshonraría y cuando veas que vienen a por ti, no te quedes parado, ataca.

\- Se le ve muy experimentado – dijo Pod

\- Bueno, he tenido mucha experiencia con mujeres. En batallas no tanta, pero supongo que no he nacido para pelear.

Tyrion y Pod se terminaron el vaso de vino y brindaron por las damas. Después se dirigieron al burdel de Meñique y el escudero escogió a una muchacha morena y de ojos claros para poder ejercer su labor. Tyrion volvió al castillo un poco más feliz al saber que su escudero no moriría siendo virgen. Y el también iba a follar antes de la batalla, así que disfrutaría como si fuera su última noche.


End file.
